


炮灰待嫁  第1章

by taotazhizhi



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotazhizhi/pseuds/taotazhizhi
Kudos: 2





	炮灰待嫁  第1章

“啪！”极清脆的一声响。  
原本一直朦朦胧胧缠绕在耳边的嘈杂声，在这声脆响后，诡异地安静了下来。  
缠绵的睡意被尖锐的痛感驱逐，宁安本能地抬手捂住了火辣辣的面颊，蓦地张开了眼睛。  
一双眼里满溢的疑惑，戒备，愤怒，不解……在看清眼前的一切时，全都化成了迷惘。  
这是一间老房子，狭小*逼仄的客厅里或坐或站着五六个人，透着一股压抑。  
宁安怔住了，他明明在宿舍里休息，怎么会到了这里？  
这个地方，这些人，他一个都不认识。  
他的大脑因这突变乱了起来，那一巴掌亦打的他耳朵嗡嗡作响，让他一时分不清真假。  
可脸颊的刺痛那么真实，一再提醒着他这并不像是梦境  
一步之遥的地方站着一个又高又瘦的中年男人，此刻正怒容满面地瞪视着他，像是对他恨极了。  
脸上的那一巴掌也正是他打的。  
宁安强忍着心底的忐忑不安以及愤怒情绪，勉强放平了声音问道：“你为什么打我？”  
话一出口，他自己也吓了一跳，这把声音清冷凌冽，不是他自己的声音。  
这句话也彻底激怒了中年男人。  
他挣脱了旁边拉着他的中年女子，反手又是一巴掌狠狠甩了过来。  
变故太多，宁安心里又慌又乱，怔愣间一时忘记躲闪，被这丝毫没留情面的一掌打的偏过了头。  
眼前一阵阵发黑，他几乎站不稳，双颊也如着了火般，刺痛中透着麻麻的木，应该是肿了起来。  
一个微微垂头站在旁边的年轻人在这清脆的掌声中抬起头来，漂亮的脸上露出些焦急之色。  
他上前一步，拉住了中年人，着急地劝道：“爸，哥他知道错了，您消消气好不好？”  
年轻人身后站着一个高大俊朗的青年，一直面无表情地看着这一切。  
此刻见年轻人着急，他才露出了一丝柔软，安抚地拍了拍他的肩头，附和道：“叔叔，您听宁好的，先坐下来消消气。宁安只是一时糊涂，他应该知道错了。”  
他说着劝解的话，眼睛却淡淡扫过宁安，隐隐地带着一丝不易察觉的幸灾乐祸和嘲笑讽刺。  
果然，如烈火浇油般，他的话让中年男人更加生气了。  
他冷笑：“他知道错了？你们没听到他刚刚还在问我为什么打他吗？他这是知道错了？！”  
他尾音上扬，显是气急，脚下一动又要上前。  
一直拉着他的中年女子急红了双眼，闪身挡在了宁安身前：“老头子，你打也打了，骂也骂了，还要怎么样？”  
中年男人的脚步顿了顿，把满腔怒火转到她的身上：“慈母多败儿！若不是你平日里惯着，他能走到这一步？”  
女人的脸涨的通红，她忍耐着放低了声音：“你看，今天修典也在，别让人笑话了。”  
“宁安，宁好，修典……罗修典？”  
宁安的心如浸入了冰水中，寒意从内脏蔓延到骨髓，他知道自己在哪里了，他穿书了！  
宁安原是某知名高校服表专业的大二学生，因中途喜欢上了服装设计，正在为出国留学做准备。  
出国的手续尚未办妥，他便在学校里，和往常一样一边学习，一边自学一些服装方面的知识。  
宁安最后的记忆仍停留在昨天，那时他刚走完校方合作的一场时装秀。  
秀场上精神的高度集中让他有些疲累，回宿舍后他冲了个澡，便放松身体半靠在床上休息。  
室友丁鼎出门吃饭前扔了一本书到他身上，不乏打趣地说：“安安，这本书里也有个角色叫宁安，要不要看看？”  
他带着些暧昧不明的笑声走了，倒真的激起了宁安的一点好奇心。  
宿舍里很安静，宁安无可无不可地翻开了那本书。  
那是一本耽美小说，书名叫《战胜白月光手札》。  
讲述了主角受宁好与主角攻罗修典相爱后，罗修典的白月光回国，介入二人感情的故事。  
宁安翻了一小半，便将书放在胸腹间，疲倦地合上眼睛，进入了梦乡。  
再醒来他就在这里了。  
书中的确有一个炮灰角色，名字叫宁安，和他同名，是主角受宁好的哥哥。  
作者对宁安这个人物的描写其实非常少，毕竟这是一个出场次数十分有限且很不光彩的炮灰角色。  
用作者的话来说，这个人不仅自私自利，而且虚荣浮躁……  
这样一个可笑又可悲的角色，存在的意义也不过是为了推动主角之间的感情发展，衬托主角受的美好品质。  
书中交代，宁安和宁好的父亲宁士渠，是一位中学教师。  
而母亲孙兰芯只是一个普通的家庭主妇，靠日常做些零碎的手工活赚点外快。  
这样一个家庭，养着两个孩子，可想而知，经济条件会有多么拮据。  
不仅仅是经济方面，精力方面也完全不够，所以宁安作为长子，从小就是被忽略的那一个。  
不知道是哪方面的影响，宁安对金钱和面子有着超越常人的渴望。  
大一时就不顾父母的强烈反对，毅然辍学迈入了模特行业。  
从那时候起，他与父母的矛盾就再难调和。  
宁安长得很漂亮，但因为家庭原因，他并不自信，相反内心深处其实十分自卑。  
而自卑的内在又让他变得十分敏感，虚荣且自私。  
初入此行，一向手头拮据的宁安，只看到了表面的浮华，以为这会是一条通衢大道……  
但很快他就发现，一切都和他想象的不一样，这一行的收入根本无法支撑起他日渐庞大的开销。  
为了攀比和面子，他赚的钱用的飞快，手头也再次拮据起来。  
不仅如此，他还零零碎碎欠下了一笔数额不小的债务。  
相对于宁安的落魄与狼狈，此时刚入大学不久的宁好却顺利的让人嫉妒。  
他不仅听话上进好学，还有了心仪的交往对象，也就是书中的主角攻罗修典。  
罗修典不仅外貌出众，且家庭背景显赫，宁安在见过他一次后，就不可救药地爱上了他。  
这份爱里面掺杂的东西很多，并没有那么纯粹，但却疯狂火热。  
宁安嫉妒弟弟宁好。  
认为他不仅得到父母的偏爱，还轻轻松松就遇到了这么优秀的爱人。  
而他呢？千辛万苦却一无所得！凭什么他就一帆风顺而自己却一路荆棘呢？  
他不服气！  
这种想法一旦出现，便如烈火烹油，再难遏制。  
他开始挖空心思想把罗修典从宁好那里抢过来，就算自己得不到，也想要把他们毁掉。  
这份疯狂下，他做了许许多多的蠢事。  
不要说日常的勾引，话里的暗钉，背后对弟弟的构陷……  
他甚至还联手罗修典的白月光，想借刀杀人。  
更设计宁好和他的娃娃亲对象封允，欲使他们二人发生关系，幸好封允机警，才避免了一场悲剧。  
他的家人在一次次失望后，终于对他绝望，最终将他逐出家门不再往来。  
而罗修典也早已对他恨之入骨。  
在他被逐出家门后对他展开了报复，以至于他最后的的结局十分悲惨。  
宁安闭了闭眼，强压下心底的不安。  
现在他成了书中的宁安！  
悲剧如一条早已铺好的路，正等着他踏上去，走向宿命的终点。  
但他不能！因为他不是他！  
唯一值得庆幸的是，现在还只是处在书的开端，他完全有机会改变这一切。  
他定了定神，再抬眸时，眼里已经平静了许多。  
他静静地把目光投向房间里一直没有发声的那一个人，那人站的稍远，中等身材，微微发福。  
刚才发生的一切似乎在他心里造成了某种难以言说的压力，以至于他的脸上带着一丝不易察觉的忐忑与犹豫，此刻对上宁安的目光，便有些心虚地垂下了眼睛。  
他低着头上前一步，搀住了孙兰芯的手臂：“姑妈，对不起！我没想这样的！要不是我上有老下有小，日子实在艰难，这点钱我就当送表弟玩玩，可我……”  
他叹了口气，搓了搓手：“早知道让你们那么生气，我怎么也不会来，这事就这么算了吧，当我没说。”  
孙兰芯还未来得及说话，宁士渠已双眼一瞪：“不能算！这小畜生再不教训，早晚会给我闯出大祸来！”  
这一幕是书中刚开始不久的一幕，宁安记得很清楚。  
中等身材的男人是宁安和宁好的表哥，名字叫孙平。  
书中设定了一种投资货币，叫各艮币，宁安之前买过一些，赚了点钱。  
宁安这人爱面子，实际上他并没赚多少，但说出去的金额就翻了好几倍。  
酒桌上的话，别人都没当真，偏偏孙平动了心思，他悄摸地跟着投了两万块进去，结果跌的一塌糊涂。  
此刻他正是为这事找上门来。  
各艮币为了鼓励投资者推荐其他人购买，只要后面的投资者在第一次购买时填写介绍人的名字和账号，那么投资者和介绍者都可以获得千分之一的赠币，孙平为了赠币，填了宁安的资料。  
宁安当时吹牛的时候并没想怂恿孙平，一切都是孙平自己的选择，这件事他问心无愧。  
可也不知道孙平是怎么给二老说的，宁士渠听了之后立刻就气炸了。  
总之锅从天上来，将他扣了个准。  
在宁士渠眼中，这种投资无异于赌博，更不要说，宁安还怂恿别人一起赌。  
作为一个刻板保守的中学教师，他生平最恨的就是黄赌毒这类毒害人们心灵和身体的东西！  
当下一个电话便把宁安叫了回来，连声问他是不是为了拿提成哄骗表哥赌博。  
投资有风险，这是最基本的常识，孙平是一个成年人，他本就该为自己的行为买单。  
况且宁安虽然人不着调，但这次的确不是他的问题。  
没做过的事情，他自然也不肯认，更不要说他心里对父母还有着些怨恨，当时便吵了起来。  
偏偏这时宁好和罗修典回来，就成了现在这个样子。  
书里宁安宁死不认，但无奈他以往的黑历史太多，以致于并没有人肯相信他。  
他们全都站在孙平那边，将他当做十恶不赦的恶人，让他彻底心寒。  
这件事说大不大，说小不小，但却成为了他后来心理失衡的一个诱因。  
连自己最亲的家人都不相信自己，他还有什么可顾忌的呢？  
此刻宁安在知道无法获取支持的情况下，也不打算硬扛。  
他抬起头来，冷笑着看向孙平：“的确是不能算，事情的真相怎样，表哥心里清楚，现在我无法自证清白，那我就认着。这样吧，我用原价把你手上的那些各艮币买过来，总行了吧？”  
孙平只是一个物流公司的小职员，家里上有老下有小，生活本就拮据。  
本来咬牙投资就是为了赚一笔，谁想，钱没赚到，本金却赔了进去。  
不说他自己心疼的滴血，只他老婆就为这事跟他闹了个没完，本就没什么家庭地位的他，在家里更是抬不起头。  
他越想越气，不由地责怪宁安在他面前提这项投资。  
此刻听说钱能拿回来，他不由松口气，嘴上却还客气着：“你要是为难就先等等再说，我不急。”  
宁安冷冷地勾了勾嘴角：“不必。”  
宁安不知道到底发生了什么他会来到这里？  
也不知道书里原本的宁安去了哪里，是否和他互换了灵魂，还是其他？  
但此刻他没有时间细想，这样的场景里他无疑要先示弱，过了这一关再说。  
于是他诚恳地认错：“爸，妈，对不起，我错了。”  
他平时像刺猬一样，近不得摸不得，此刻这样诚恳的认错态度反而将宁士渠惊在了原地，一腔怒火被凝在心窝里发不出来。  
宁安心里堵得厉害，他想出门透透气，刚转了个身，腿还没抬起来，就被宁士渠一声大喝：“混账东西，你去哪？回你房间静静心，没有我的允许不许出这个家门。”  
宁安的脸颊泛着麻发着涨，刺刺地痛，他想，真出了门大约也不太好看。  
于是乖顺地点了点头，走进了宁士渠手指的那间房，轻轻合上门。  
直到此刻他才放松了紧绷的背脊，靠在门上轻轻吁了口气。  
心又慌又乱，没有安全感，像被抛进了虚空。  
他一遍遍深呼吸，不停地劝自己，既然来了，就必须先冷静下来，才能主宰自己的人生。  
房间很小，摆着一张双层床，看样子应该是宁安和宁好共同的房间。  
除了床还有一张书桌，一个衣柜。  
书桌上放着一台笔电，他坐在桌前，慢慢地回忆着书中所涉及的人物以及细节。  
把那些细节仔仔细细记清楚后，他摸出裤兜里的手机，用指纹解了锁。  
他先查看了聊天记录，大体弄清楚了经常联系的几个人，以及他们的身份。  
唯一让他庆幸的是，宁安现在的工作和他在原世界中的专业一致，这让他心里多少踏实了一点点。  
然后他又去查银行的账目往来信息。  
手机信息栏有不少不同银行的催债信息。  
宁安在钱包中找出银行卡，登上银行网站，输入他的生日，但弹出的提示显示密码错误。  
他捏着卡沉默了半晌，脑海中忽然灵光一现，试着把罗修典的生日输了进去，竟然顺利登入了。  
唯一一张没欠债的银行卡里也只有758.88元的余额，大约是留下的饭钱。  
这还没完，宁安又在手机里发现了一张表格，里面全是之前的欠债信息，密密麻麻零零碎碎的。  
他苦笑了一下，另起一行，输入宁好的名字，然后认认真真录入20000.  
买孙平各艮币的两万，是向宁好临时借的。  
宁安灰心地把身体靠进座椅里，又点开手机备忘，里面列着一长串的工作提醒。  
还好有秀可以走，有拍摄可以救急，他第一次感觉到工作是这么的让人踏实和安心。  
他叹了口气，有些痛苦地合上眼睛，别人穿越要么有金龟婿，要么有金手指……  
可他，除了坏了的名声，对自己失望的家人，还背负着一笔不算小的债务。  
此刻，他还被关了禁闭。  
老天不公啊！  
只是，他不知道的是，老天不仅不公，还为他准备了一个老公。


End file.
